In a conventional vehicle such as an automobile, its size cannot be changed regardless of the number of occupants. Therefore, even when a vehicle moves together with only one occupant, the vehicle must move accompanying an empty seat and a space unneeded, so that it includes much wasteful weight and space and an efficiency of fuel consumption relative to the number of occupants deteriorates.
Further, a driver's seat is fixed, and a driver and an occupant must once get out of a vehicle to change seats with each other at such a time as change of driving. Furthermore, since a size of the vehicle is fixed, a place where the vehicle can move is limited.
On the other hand, regarding vehicle moving, there is a proposal about a vehicle conducting auto cruising while following a preceding vehicle.
For example, in Patent Literature 1, a vehicle provided with an inter-vehicular distance control type constant speed moving apparatus for performing constant speed moving while following a preceding vehicle with keeping a preset following inter-vehicular distance setting value has been proposed.
Further, in Patent Literature 2, a vehicle provided with a an inter-vehicular distance control type constant speed moving apparatus for recognizing a preceding vehicle by a laser radar and a CCD camera to control a moving speed of an own vehicle such that an inter-vehicle time between a preceding vehicle (=an inter-vehicular distance/a moving speed) falls in about two seconds has been proposed.
However, each of the vehicles realizing the auto cruises is provided with an apparatus for moving while a following vehicle is following a preceding vehicle, where, since each vehicle is not configured such that it receives moving information about the preceding vehicle from the preceding vehicle to move, it cannot move integrally with another vehicle while being linked therewith.
Furthermore, each vehicle moves following a preceding vehicle and it cannot move while being lateral to another vehicle.
Patent Literature 1: JP-A-10-67254
Patent Literature 2: JP-A-07-65297